


Robbie, I'm pregnant

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Robbie is the unexpecting victim, alternative universe, daisy is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Finding out she was pregnant was a moment she wished she could have shared with Robbie





	Robbie, I'm pregnant

Finding out she was pregnant was a moment she wished she could have shared with Robbie. It was one that should have been shared with her husband had he not been on a mission with Mack, Phil and Adrian. However, it didn’t matter. She could manage this news to be delivered to her loving husband in an appropriate manner.

Well, depended on how you looked at it.

Asking a very excited May to deliver the news over the comms when Robbie and the others were on the place seemed appropriate to her, whether Robbie agreed or not didn’t bother her given it was his child inside of her that was about to give her a lot of grief.

“They will be here in four hours, I am about to head off, you look after yourself and go and rest okay.”

Daisy nodded and smiled, YoYo and Rose helping her even though she was barely even three months. The girls on base were overprotective, always had been and always will be. Idiots.

May waved as she took off to collect the boys, already planning the best possible way to deliver the news. The plan would be to hide and wait in the cockpit until after the news, then go down and surprise and congratulate. Again, it seemed like a brilliant plan. It should have been a brilliant plan.

Unfortunately for all of them, there was one variable none of them could have counted on: Robbie Reyes missing the flight.

Not just missing the flight but volunteering to go one the other flight with all of their gear including his car because he doesn’t trust anyone else with said car but himself and Daisy on occasions.

May did not foresee this happening and therefore didn’t check to see if Robbie was on board until after she had delivered the news. She came down to congratulate no one. Mack and Adrian looked at her and laughed. May looked like she was ready to kill the expecting father. Of course he would miss his own announcement.

“Let Daisy tell him when he land.”

Mack said the logical thing.

“Or we can congratulate him and confuse him.”

Adrian mentioned the illogical fun thing.

They went with the latter.

Once they landed and saw Robbie waiting, all those on board of the May flight started to shake his hand and congratulate him. His facial expression went from confusion to annoyance. Once smoke and small flickers of flames started to appear, they all left him to his wife.

“How was the flight?”

“Fine, nice and quiet.”

Daisy pouted.

“What’s with the pout?”

“No news?”

Robbie looked at her like he had looked at the others, confused and intrigued.

“You were on their flight, right?”

Robbie shook his head.

“Went with the gear and the Charger.”

Daisy groaned and rested her head on his shoulder as a laugh crept out.

“What’s going on Daisy?”

“Robbie, I’m pregnant.”


End file.
